


24 Thryce Storys

by MontanaOpalheart



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, No Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontanaOpalheart/pseuds/MontanaOpalheart
Summary: This crap you're about to read was originally supposed to help me get through my writers block. Stupid me thought : hey, why not share this piece of shit with the rest of the world ? Each chapter will be a scene from my Univeres (which I could have posted and finished months ago but I'm lazy AF) that just didn't fit with the story or takes place in an AU. Warnings will be in the chapter summaries. Chapter Titels are based on songs.
Relationships: Arihnda Pryce/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	1. Should've said no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #betrail #loose of trust  
> Song : Should've said no - Taylor Swift

Arihnda looked at Thrawn one last time. Looking down, there was not a single emotion showing on her face as she looked at her son, peacefully sleeping in the arms of his father. Thrawn wanted to say something, but knew there were no words in the galaxy that could undo what he did. The man she had loved, still loved, had cheated on her not even a month after being back in Chiss-Territory. Arihnda wasn't surprised, she always knew there was no chance of him preferring a Human over his own Species. Still, it hurt ten times more than she had expected. Turning back to the small ship, she whispered her goodbye :

,,I told you, I know you better than you think."


	2. This Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #cuddling   
> Song : This Feeling - The Chainsmokers ft. Kelsa

Thrawn was laying on his back, head pressed against Arihndas thigh and listening to her singing an old lullaby from Lothal. By now he knew the words by heart and could easily sing along. However, the Chiss still preferred to only hear her sing. 

,,You have a beautiful voice." 

Her hand stroking through his hair was really distracting, making him purr like a Loth-Cat. 

,,Thank you. Back when I was young, it was the easiest way to make my friends listen to me."


	3. Why'd You Have To Die ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #hints at past depression/suicide  
> #sad  
> #major character death   
> #Thraip is an angel and I'm not ever giving him away  
> Song : Why'd You Have To Die ? - Georgia Box

Small feet were running through the Mitth-House, even louder than usual, now that the rest of the family had gone to bed. Thrawn sighed, putting away the Holo of Arhinda and himself. As his son ran through the door and jumped in his lap, the Chiss couldn't help himself but started chuckling a bit.

,,Hey, Buddy, do you need anything ? You should be sleeping, little warriors need their sleep to grow big and strong."

Thrawn smoothed some blue black curls down Thraips head, who hugged him as hard as a 5-year old could. 

,,I know, but Auntie Thinin said you need a hug. And that I'm allowed to stay up until you feel better."

A beige-blue speckled cheek was pressed against his father's shoulder, curios eyes looking at the Holo if his parents. 

,,Then go tell her that it worked. I'm already feeling better, now that you're here. And that I need to talk with her about allowing you things." 

,,Papa ? " 

,,Yes ? " 

For a few moments, there was complete silence. Then, hesitantly : 

,,Why did Mama have to die ? "

,,Because she was battling something really bad, and in the end ... she couldn't win." 


	4. I'm coming home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #fluff #fix-it-all AU  
> Song : I'm Coming Home - Cover by iCarly Cast

,,Do you know when you'll be back ? "

Arihnda had trouble keeping her sons from stealing even more cookies from the kitchen counter, putting her arm protectively in front of the still warm chocolate cookies. Thrawn chuckled, remembering the storys Thrass told him and that he always tried to steal sweets when Mom wasn't looking. 

,,Five days, maybe a week. Think you can handle them that long without me ? " 

His Wife huffed, looking annoyed at her Husband. Not even a moment later their sons were gone, just like the plate full of cookies. Quiet giggling could be heard, and Thrawn looked like he was about to burst out laughing.

,,Dont. You. Dare." 

The death glare ge got was enough to shut the Chiss up, and he cleared his throat, a smile tugging at his lips. 

,,Don't worry, I'll be home soon."


	5. Version Of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #sad ending #hints at self-harm  
> Song : Version Of Me - Sasha Sloan

Arhinda shook her head, hands clawing at the long sleeves of her hoodie. 

,,I want you. But I'm not the right person to have a happy relationship with. If it's really that big of a problem for you, it'll be better if you just leave." 

Someone stabing a knife through her heart wouldn't have hurt as much as hearing the door hiss shut behind him.


	6. Hurts 2B Human/Chiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #fluff #date  
> Song : Hurts 2B Human - P!nk ft. Khaldi

Arhinda sighed, leaning against Thrawn and watching the fuchsia flower petals fall from the trees. The Chiss had one of his arms wrapped around her shoulders, while leaning his head against hers.

,,You know," , he started, voice low, thumb rubbing against her shoulder. ,,Even when I was with my people, I sometimes felt like an Alien."

Ari pressed herself harder against him, knowing exactly what it meant to feel that way.

,,I guess were both Aliens then."

Turning his head, Thrawn kissed her forehead.

,,At least we have each other."


	7. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #hurt/comfort  
> Song : Silence - Marshmallow ft. Khaldi

,,Why...Why are you so afraid of having someone to care about ? " 

Thrawn looked away, hand letting go of hers and stepping away from her. 

,,Everyone I care about gets hurt sooner or later. I don't want that happening to you." 

Shaking her head, Arihnda closed the distance, hand cupping his cheek. Her thumb rubbed slowly forth and back as she spoke : 

,,I'm already hurt, Thrawn. It can't get worse than it already is."


	8. All about us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #dancing #fluff  
> Song : All About Us - He Is We ft. Owl City

,,Everybody is looking at us." 

Leaning her forehead against Thrawns shoulder, Arhinda smiled silently. After everything that had happened the last months, she wasn't really concerned about what the Chiss thought about her anymore.

,,Let them. Right now I just want to dance with you." 

His hands relaxed against her waist. 

,,Thrass is probably taking a whole bunch of photos and videos." 

,,Do you mind ? " 

The Chiss leaned his head against hers.

,,No, I don't think so. But I'm sure he's going to use it to tease us someday." 


	9. Good for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #nightmares #it's not like I have a whole comic based on that song that I just can't draw bc my computer broke down which is also the reason I don't have a tumblr account yet no no ... heh ... 
> 
> Song : Good for you - Dear Evan Hansen

Standing in a pitch black room, Thrawn looked around himself. He couldn't remember getting there, or even seeing walls in this thing. Slowly, three figures stepped out of the shadows. At first, he was relieved to see Arihnnda, Thinin and Eli, but having them all look at him like he was the most disgusting thing in the galaxy, he got a bit worried. Not even giving him a chance to say something, one after one talked to him and turned away. 

,,You expect me to stay, after all you did ? I told you, if you can't decide yourself, someone else will do it for you, whether you like it or not." 

,,Arihnda-" 

,,Do you really think Mom will still want you back home ? Oh, I forgot, you're not even her real son, why should she even care about you ? " 

,,Thinin-"

,,I guess I can leave too, don't you think ? After all, I'm not useful anymore, and useless stuff gets thrown away." 

,,Eli ... Guys ... come on, you all know that's not true. You're my family, and I'm yours, right ? Pleas ... Don't leave me, not like them, not like everyone else." 

~~~

Snapping his eyes open, Thrawn gasped, heart racing. Slowly realizing that he was still in Arhindas and his cabin, the Chiss relaxed. Hearing his Girlfriend snoring beside him, he couldn't hold back a small smile. That woman surely got a deep sleep. Turning on to his left side, Thrawn wrapped his arms around her, enjoying the warmth and smell of her. Just a stupid nightmare.


	10. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #Ari doesn't like surprises #Thrawn loves giving them  
> Song : Perfect - Ed Sheeran

Pulling her jacket tighter around herself, Arhinda huffed. 

,,Thrawn, it's ice cold outside, I'm already feeling sick enough and would really prefer to stay at home." 

Her Boyfreind had taken her out in the middle of the night, in winter, on Csilla, for something he refused to tell her, and even had the nerve to drag her away from that delicious cup of hot chocolate. 

,,Trust me, you will love this. Plus, it's a surprise."

,,And you know I hate surprises. I swear, this stuff better be worth it, or else you are going to sleep on the couch for the rest of your stay." 

The Chiss didn't dared to respond, but at least he wrapped his arm around her to protect her from the icy winds. After what felt like an eternity, they finally stopped in front of an old pavilion. There were blankets, pillows and candles scattered all over the place, and a big thermos and two cups on a small table. Blinking a few times, Ari looked at the place. Thrawn smiled, whispering into her ear : 

,,I told you, you'll love it."


	11. Scared To Be Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #feeling lonely even when you have someone with you  
> Song : Scared To Be Lonley - Dua Lipa ft. Martin Garrix

They both knew this wasn't working, that this wasn't good for them. Still, they both stayed. Just to avoid being alone again. They preferred to stay in an unhealthy relationship rather than being happy alone. 

,,Why are we still pretending this is fine ? That we're both okay with this. That we're both happy."

Thrawn didn't even look up from the Data-Pad he was reading as he spoke : 

,,Because we both know it hurts even more to not have someone at all."


	12. Just The Way You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #hints at self-harm #fluff  
> Song : Just The Way You Are - Bruno Mars

Thrawn watched Arhinda looking herself up and down in the mirror. To said she disliked the dress was probably the biggest understatement ever made. The long, sleeveless and backless dress showed all the scars on her arms and back.

,,Admit it, Ar'Alani hates me." 

Knowing how uncomfortable she must have been, Thrawn walked behind her, lightly trailing his fingers across the scars on her back. Shivering, his Girlfriend gave him a warning look. The Chiss wrapped his arms around her, chin resting atop her head.

,,She does not hate you. In fact, I think she is trying to help you. Showing your scars shows what you have been through, what you survived, and what made you stronger. If anything, the others will respect you more." 


	13. Love Me Or Leave Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #hurt # loose of trust   
> Song : Love Me Or Leave Me - Little Mix

,,How could you do that to me ?! After everything I told you, you still did the exact same thing they did ! " 

Tears were rolling down Arhindas face, who was fuming with rage. Thrawn, on the other hand, looked like he didn't knew what she was talking about

,,You were the one who wanted this. I gave you exactly what you wanted. I don't understand what the problem is." 

Shaking her head, Ari wanted to rip his head off, punch him in the nose, do anything that would hurt him as much as he hurt her. Frustrated, she screamed at him :

,,Fuck ! I ... I trusted you ! I ... "

Her voice cracked, turning quieter, and anger faded into grief.

,,I thought I finally found someone who didn't lied to me ! I ..." 

Voice barely louder than a whisper, shaking, she said : 

,,I thought you were different." 


	14. Crazy Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #I have no ideas for this one  
> Song - Crazy Beautiful - Andy Grammer

Closing the door behind him, Thrawn sighed. He had only a few free hours to spend before needing to go back to the _Chimaera_ , but there was no way he wasn't going to spend those few hours with his Girlfriend. Walking straight to their bedroom, he could hear music playing in the bathroom. Peeking inside, he could see Arihnda brushing her teeth, eyes closed and hips swinging to the rythm of the song. Smiling, the Chiss leand against the doorframe. That was a beautiful sight to come home to.


	15. Amnesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #forbidden love  
> Song: Amnesia - 5SOS

Seeing her on galas hurt. Seeing her with him, happy, crushed his heart. He wanted her to be happy, to have someone she could trust, someone she truly loved. Knowing he wasn't the person she wanted, the person she needed, Thrawn hated himself for hating them both. He knew she wanted him, knew that she could be happy with him, too. He saw it in her eyes, the way they lit up, right before she turned away, ashamed, because she still had feelings for him, because she loved an Alien. He wanted to forget it, to forget her, but he couldn't. No matter what he did, he still loved her.


	16. Paper Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #hints at depression   
> Song : Paper Crown - Alec Benjamin

When she was little, her Mother had always told her fairytales about knights that saved helpless princesses, and evil queens that got defeated by nothing but the power of love and friendship. Those fairytales were all lies. There was no knight in shining armor that saved her from the monsters in her head, or that would love her after knowing her not even a week. As strong arms wrapped around her, Arihnda couldn't help but smile. Well, maybe a bit of those story's were true.


	17. Someone You Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #short chapter because I don't have much time   
> Song : Someone You Loved - Lewis Capaldi

Did he love her ? Fuck, he wasn't even sure himself. Thrawn knew he didn't just used her to forget all his problems. And he knew that she truly loved him, or he thought he knew. Shaking his head, the Chiss turned around, facing his cabin wall. He needed to sleep, to forget about her. But he knew that wasn't possible. 


	18. Head Above Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #hints at depression/self-harm #fluff  
> Song : Head Above Water - Avrile Lavigne

,,At least tell me how it feels." 

Thrawn took Arihnda's hands in his, squeezing them tightly. The Chiss forced himself to not look at her arms, at he cuts, looking her straight in the eye. Looking away from him, she was quiet for a few moments, befor : 

,,It's ... It's like drowning. Your sinking deeper and deeper into the darkness, slowly dying. You know what's the worst part ? Everyone around you is able to breath, to live, and you try to reach out to someone, to hold on to, but no one notices you." 

,,I won't let you drown. You could hold on to me." 


	19. My R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #suicide attempt # hints at depression/self-harm  
> Song : My R - Rachie

,,Arhinda-"

,,No ! " 

She turned around, facing the Chiss instead of the balcony. 

,,Please, I just-I just want to stop the voices, and the scars and-" 

,,There are other ways to do so," Thrawn interrupted her, taking a step forward, which was met with a step back from her. 

,,No one would care, and you know that. Just ... let me go ..." 

For a few moments there was silence, then : 

,,No. Because I care."


	20. One Day Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #Resistance!Thrawn #major character death #Rey cameo  
> Song : One Day Too Late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Resistance!Thrawn because of TRoS, which I just watched. And I cried. A lot. But don't worry, no spoilers. Now if you excuse me, I'll go sit in the corner and cry some more.

Admiral Thrawn was looking at Rey, his red eyes fixed on the young woman. He smiled a little, though the constant sadness of his presence in the Force turned into grief, so strong Rey didn't knew it was possible to feel this way. She could have sworn there were tears in his eyes.

,,The Empire turned my life into a living hell, now the First Order shall burn with me. And for them." 

Rey didn't dared to ask who _them_ were. But there was one thing she was sure about him : Whatever loose he had gone through, it must've been traumatizing for him.


	21. What You Mean To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #fluff #late bc our Wi-Fi hates me  
> Song : What You Mean To Me - Sterling Knight

,,Arihnda pleas-" 

,,No ! You lied to me for eight years ! We have a child and you still couldn't tell me the truth ? " 

Arihnda tried her best to hold back the tears, trying to look like she wasn't hurt, though they both knew she was. Thrawn understood how much it must have hurt her, but he hadn't lied to her either. 

,,I know this is a lot to take in, but I assure you, I never intended to leave you or Thraip. You know why ? " 

She shook her head no, which he knew she would, but it still hurt. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her against his chest, glad she didn't pull away. 

,,Because I need you. You and Thraip. I need you because I love you. And as long as you two need me too, I will stay by your side." 


	22. Marry You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #proposal #fluff  
> Song : Marry You - Bruno Mars

Looking at Thrawn, Arihnda took his hand in hers. Her Boyfriend smiled at her, knowing they could finally live a normal live. No more Empire, Grysk, or wars that could separate their small family. Thraip was with Eli and Thinin somewhere in the crowd of Chiss, probably messing around with his little cousin. 

Thrawn glanced at Thrass, who nodded and walked a good distance away from them. Taking a deep breath, Thrawn turned his full attention to Arihnda, taking both her hands in his as he began to speak.

,,Arihnda Pryce, I love you, more than words could ever describe. We have been through up's and down's, through good and bad times. You were the one who reminded of who I am, and gave me more than I could ever deserve. There are so many things in my life that I regret, that I wish I could say I want to undo, but I can't. Everything I did, everything I have been through, led me to where I am now, and I wouldn't change that for the Galaxy. And even though I think it's obvious, maybe we should make it official." 

Going down on knee, Thrawn let one of her hands go, pulling a small, red necklace out of his pocket. Ari put her free hand over her mouth, tears filling her eyes.

,,Rhina, would allow me to be your husband ? " 

,,Yes" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The two people connected by the red thread are destined lovers, regardless of place, time, or circumstances. This magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never break."  
> The red string (or thread) of fate is an old legend from China, and now Csilla too. My headcanon: the women wear it as necklaces, men as bracelets. The red symbolizes the eyes of the Chiss and the one they want to marry. Thrawn's would be blue, due to Arihnda having blue eyes.


	23. I Against Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #depression #talking #I know I screwd her up put this is my (healthiest) coping mechanism  
> Song : I Against Me - Anna Blue

Thrawn was looking at Arihnda, patient, waiting. She was sitting across from him on the small table, looking at her hands in her lap. After a few minutes, she started talking : 

,,I … I have depression. I have depression, and suicidal thoughts, and I cut. I hate the way I look, I speak, and everything about me. I struggled with these things since I was 14, and I never did anything against it. I know I need help, but I’m scared that others will judge me for it, say I’m weak, because I can’t handle it on my own. And … And I’m afraid that you will leave me as soon as you get tired of all this.” 

Cupping her left cheek, Thrawn rubbed his thumb slowly forth and back. He could only guess how hard it was for her to say those things out loud, but it was a necessary step if she wanted to get better. 

,,I want to help you, because I care about you, but we both know you need professional help. I won’t leave you alone, I’m staying by your side, no matter what. We can fix this, together.”


	24. Christmas C'mon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #fluff  
> Song : Christmas C'mon - Lindsey Stirling ft. Becky G

Thrawn liked Life Day. It was one of the rare times of the year were Arihnda was constantly smiling. Not because she forced herself to, or needed to pretend she was happy. She smiled because she was truly happy. Watching her cook and laught with her mother, he wanted to stop time right there and now. Her cousin's kids were sitting around him, listening to an old Myth from Csilla he was telling them. His Girlfriend was watching them, a loving smile on her face. Just for a few hours, they could enjoy a normal, happy life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas Eve 🎄


End file.
